villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Malware
Malware is the main antagonist of the first two arcs of Ben 10: Ominverse and is a pyschotic, deranged, mutated Galvanic Mechmorph. Seeking of destorying his father (Azmuth) with his greatest creation, the Omnitrix. Six years later, he formed "The Faction" with Dr. Pyschobos, Khyber and Zed (Ben 10). History During the creation of Galvan B, his birth was incomplete when Azmuth shutting down the Helix. Born as a yellow, skeleton-like mutant, he gain the power of advancing himself by absorbing and corroding any machinery under his touch. Five years prior to Omniverse Azmuth promising him to repair him of his condition and few years have past, becoming psychotic and impatient. He crased on Galvan Prime and started heading for Azmuth's headquarters after defeating the Galvan forces and Ben Tennyson. Angered by Azmuth's lies, soon turning his attentation and abducting Albedo to activate the secondary Helix. After , he becomes the new, red evil Malware and consider himself superior over his flawed race. His plan to take the Omnitrix fail and defeated by Diamondhead, he later freed himself and approach by cybernetically enhanced Cerebrocrustacean named "Dr. Psychobos" from the planet Encephalonus IV. Offering him a superior Omnitrix if he could the Omnitrix itself, he agreed to his proposal and seeking out for "Ben 10." Birth of the Nemitrix Unable to retrieved the Omnitrix, he did scan a crude, corrupted blueprint of the Omnitrix on his hand. Returning to Encephalonus IV and entering to the lair of Dr. Psychobos, they uploading the blueprints and building their own. Discovering most of the Ben's alien heroes have natural predators, they go with collecting predator DNAs and dubbing it "The Nemetrix." Malware is informed by the doctor that he hired a hunter to retrieved both DNA samples and Ben 10 himself. The Faction He and Khyber attack Plumbers Base, he steal a Tachyon Cannon and finally transforming to his superior form and distracted the Tennyson family giving a chance to steal Psycholeopterran DNA sample. After a successful plan, Malware and Dr. Psychbos form the Faction to end their enemies existence. As Khyber continued goes to collecting predator DNA, Malware lets the doctor test his Nemetrix by a test subject called "Phil"( Ex-Plumber) and learning the Nemetrix need non-sentient host. So, he goes with the Khyber's Anubian Baskuur (Khyber Dog) as Ben's villain alien-changing counterpart. Malware locating Azmuth on Earth and getting the chance of destroying Feedback (Ben's Coductoid transformation) by splitting them apart and corroding him to dust. Ben overloading him with the engerzied Omnitrix and exploded to goo. Downfall of the Galvans Malware come out of hiding and plans his assault on Galvan Prime, needing the security codes to pass the planetary defenses. He, Khyber and Khyber's Dog locating Ben and Rook at a festival for Bellwood's history. While, Khyber distracting Rook and Khyber's Dog distracting Ben 10. Malware steals the codes he needs and not surprised Ben's arrogance over demise. After escaping from Ben 10 and flying to Galvan Prime, The Faction entered a Galvan Museum and collected Omnivoracious fossil DNA (Galvan's natural predator). His plan is destorying Galvan B and the doctor, hunter and the mutt distracting Azmuth, Rook and Ben by leading them off his scent. He flies to Galvan B and eliminating all of the Galvanic Mechamorphs, entering the core and absorbing the Helix energy. Ben, Rook and Azmuth realizing his plan, he destoryed Galvan B and heads for Galvan Prime. He fused himself to the shatter pieces of Galvan B and crashing to Galvan Prime, most of his genetic codes are heading the planets core and planning to fusing himself with the planet. Once fused with the planet, calling it "Planet Malware" and conquering the universe. Defeating Ben's transformations (Humongosaur and Way Big), he becomes a Godzilla-like creature as he grows 600 feet tall in sizes, absorbs Ben to his body and trapping him. Unfortunately, Ben escape as Feedback and enraged of the Conductoid (Feedback's species) return. Losing to Feedback and the re-energized Galvanic Mechamorphs (with Azmuth's help of using the Helix to energized them). Reverting back to his normal form, becoming more enraged and rushing in to kill Ben and Azmuth. Too late to realized Feedback is hook his antennas to the Helix and tries to blast him. Feedback blasted and drains Malware to a stone-like statue, only to separating Malware into two Malwares (The Second and Final Form). Both stuck as dead statues. Traits Psychotic, smart, ruthless and obsessed of the Omnitrix, he hates his race for being inferior and believing to the superior over his species. Predator of his species. http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/406486584930617606 Mortal enemies *'Azmuth' (Creator/Father) *'Ben Tennyson' (Bane of his existence) **'Feedback: '''Ben's most used transformation and the known alien to defeating Malware for every battle. Out of revenge, he destroys Feedback and insuring Ben will never turn into a Coductoid again. Later, he returns and defeating Malware for the final time with Galvanic Mechamorphs and Azmuth's help. Trivia *He is Ben 10's Upgrade evil counterpart. *His voice actor Corey Burton, voice provider for ''G1 & Animated Shockwave. Mostly, same voice actor of Megatron from Transformers: Animated. He also provide the voice of Zeus from the God of War series. All of theses villains are main antagonists of their series. *His powers similar to Brainiac, able to fusing himself with technology, upgrading himself and seeking domination over the universe. *Ben's Feedback (the Conductoid) is his number 1 nemesis because his power of redirecting energy is threat and can destroy him. *Malware is a big threat to the universe, slightly close to Aggregor. Both of the villains are enemy of Ben Tennyson, they have modified themselves, change into monstrous forms and pure hatred of Ben 10. References Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Evil Creation Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Power Hungry Category:Ben 10 villains Category:Male Villains Category:Aliens Category:Obsessed Category:Leader Category:Psychopath Category:Sociopaths Category:Recurring villain Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Big Bads Category:Mass Murderer Category:Technopaths Category:Planet Destroyer Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Deceased Villains Category:Giant Monsters Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Villains with accelerated Healing Category:Evil from the past Category:Ferrokinetic Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Bigger Bads Category:Master Manipulator Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Sadists Category:Evil Genius Category:Laser-Users Category:Spoilers Category:Archenemy Category:Adaptive Villains Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Fearmongers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Egomaniacs Category:Hybrids Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Child Murderer Category:Hypocrites Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Mutated Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Mutants Category:Cannibals Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Xenophobes Category:Humanoid Category:Eye-Monsters